thesocietynetflixfandomcom-20200214-history
Helena
Helena is a student at West Ham High School and the girlfriend of Luke. She is religious and has a good moral standing within the group. Contents Early Life Throughout The Series Series One Episode 1 Helena sits with Luke on the bus. The school buses are waved off by loving parents and the kids chatter excitedly. The group fall asleep on the bus and wake up to hear that they are back home. Helena tries to call her mother but gets no answer. She arrives home and sits next to books while texting her friends. They are beginning to realise that no parents are home. After deciding against joining the party the night before, Helena arrives at The Church to see the aftermath of the party. Covered in empty beer cans and garbage, Helena is sad at the state of the church and joins the other student praying in there. Later, Helena waits at The Church with some other students. Grizz and Luke aren't answering their phones. The teens speculate about what news the expedition group will bring. While the teens are together, Cassandra announces that they need to start making decisions much to the chagrin of some of the others, including Harry. She asks that the teens be more mindful of their limited resources, which many of the teens acquiesce to, apart from Harry. Cassandra challenges Harry on this and asks if she should flip a coin and use chance to decide if he is so reluctant to democracy. Cassandra continues flipping the coin and it lands on tails every time which is disconcerting for all of the teens. It eventually lands on heads and the teens have a collective sigh of relief. Helena cowers with the rest when Campbell shoots his gun and threatens to shoot Cassandra. As Campbell goes to leave the church with his followers, the wood expedition group return carrying Emily's dead body. Luke, Helena's boyfriend, places Emily's corpse on the altar of the church. Helena looks on with shock and fear as they realise they are far from home. Helena recites Psalm 23:4 over Emily's body before embracing Luke and leaving the church. Episode 2 Helena stands judgingly by the Pavilion watching several students, including Lexie chanting in a circle asking for answers. The teens look up to see a Solar Eclipse, which some interpret as a response to Lexie and co's chanting. However, Gordie explains that it is just an astronomical event and nothing to be alarmed about. Helena stands in presumably her kitchen highlighting Bible verses. She is joined by Luke who visited the grave of Emily this morning and feels some guilt towards her death. Luke is upset by Emily's death and frustrated at the lack of things to do in the town. Helena kisses him and he goes to grab her breast. Helena tells him that she is speaking at The Church that afternoon and encourages him to come along with his friends. Helena thinks she may be able to provide some guidance as the student body try to come up with the answers to their questions. Helena delivers her first sermon at The Church with the hopes of providing some guidance for the lost students. She is nervous and the sermon is poorly attended, although Elle shows up and Cassandra also attends. Helena uses her sermon to ask for the teens to control the only thing they can; their own behaviour and strive to earn God's love. As she delivers her important message, Luke and the rest of The Guard arrive for some much needed moral support. Relationships Family Helena's Mom Friends Grizz Significant Others Luke Helena and Luke have been dating since before the start of the series. Quotes Trivia * Jeremiah 29:11 to 13 is one of her favourite Bible verses. * Helena wears a necklace with a cross on it (1.01). Gallery Category:Characters